The New World and its DownFall
by trueSailorearth
Summary: Star-a wolf that is able to disguise herself as a human. She has a dream world where a mysterious voice guides her paws in her destiny. She is to fulfill a prophecy-to reunite Toboe, Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Blue. Along with giving them back their memories.
1. The First Dream

THANK YOU READERS! My OC needs a good friend, one who is also a wolf. Her friend can be guy or girl, there is no specific guidelines to follow when it comes to your OC. So here's how to get your OC in the story; read the first chapter and add it to your alerts and or favorite story alerts. Then private message me letting me know that it is you who added my story to your list. The other part is to tell me in your private message what the meaning to paradise and what it is based off the show. Do not copy or cheat because you'll need to give reasoning to your answer and supporting examples from the show. I will then contact the person with the best answer and we'll discuss the character's roll in the story further.

Star's POV

I walk down a dark city alley. Rats squeak at my feet, garbage stuck in their long teeth and clumped in their little furry paws. Usually I'd scare them away, but right now I have no energy. I slump against a brick wall, the color unrecognizable under the many years worth of graffiti.I close my eyes to rest, but can't. All the sounds; the traffic, the rats, the people, all so loud! I just want them all to go away, leave me in peace to rest. However, the smell of rotting garbage doesn't help, either. A rat comes up to my feet with a hungry look in its beady little black eyes. I change into my true form. I growl at it, but it sneers at me. _Now I'm pissed! _It doesn't take much effort to kill a rat, even with all my strength and energy gone. I swiftly bite the vermin's neck and kill it instantly. I then eye all the other rats in warning, and they scurry off. I tread to an old couch cushion that sits in the middle of the alley; my usual sleeping spot. _Tonight I'm alone_. My eyes already closed, I slip off into sleep.

***Dream***

I walk in soft, long green grass. The dew on the grass confuses me, because its not early morning, or at least I don't think it is. The sun is at its highest in the sky. I sit and wash my ears. The grass doesn't even stick to my fur, and the dew feels incredible on the pads of my paws.

"Hello, young wolf." A voice mysteriously rings out. I straighten up, and look around. Surprisingly, I feel no aggression.

"Who's there? How do you know what I am?" I ask the unknown voice. When I am in the state I'm currently in, I appear normal to humans. Even though I know that I tread on all fours and wash myself, I should appear as a normal fourteen year-old girl just sitting down by herself.

"Young wolf, please trust me. I see you for who you are, and I see that fear isn't in your vocabulary."

"But-"

"I am here to give you a prophecy. This is a destiny that you're bound to follow, however I cannot make you do so."

"Prophecy? Well, what do I have to do?"

"You must make the others- the ones whom share the form you do- remember their past. Memory will be their guide, and you its messenger." Just then, a necklace appears in the sky above my head, glowing magnificently. I grab it, and the glowing stops. It is made of a black leather strip, with a red-marble orb in the middle surrounded by a thin, spiked golden ring, that looks like rays of sunlight. I put it on and squeeze the orb in in my hand. _Wait, when did I become human again?_

"When you are in contact with the orb, you'll be completely human." The voice said, almost as if in answer to my thoughts. I nod my head slowly, and take in a deep breath.

"Thank you." I say, "I will except my destiny and fulfill the prophecy."

"Good." The voice says in a way that I now if I saw the person behind it, they'd be wearing a smile. "Now close your eyes and I will show you who you need to seek out, and what was in their past." I do as I am told.

The rest of my dreams are filled with three boys, one man, and two girls. I see blood, misery, and a journey that ended up in chaos. I see every detail from when they meet up to each of their deaths.


	2. I Officially Hate Being Human

Star's POV

I open my eyes, still processing my dream. _Was it just a dream? _I look around the alley to make sure I'm alone, and walk over to the pile of old furniture. I look into the old, rusted, bottom half of a long stand-up mirror. What I see surprises me…I'm human. More so, the necklace from my dream really is around my neck! I grab the orb and squeeze it in my hand. As I squeeze it, I see a clearer image of all the people I'm supposed to find. I turn from the alley to start looking, but take a second glance at myself in the mirror. My long, sandy hair is tangled everywhere, there is black grime smudged all over my face, and my hazel eyes look extremely dull, as if there's no life in me. I wear a green, slightly puffy half jacket, a black spaghetti strap t-shirt, gray-black ripped and worn out skinny jeans, and black knee high boots with a buckle on each side and a dark brown bottom. I smell myself, big mistake.

"I need to clean up." I say to myself. "But where?" I don't have a home, unless you consider the alley where I sleep every night my home. My one and only friend in the world left town for a week to go hunting in the wild…and even if they were here, we share the alley so that's no help. Just then, I hear a girl walk by with an older woman. I hide behind a large box, and listen to their conversation.

"I hate school. Its just so pointless!" Says the girl

"It gives you higher learning to prepare you for the future." The woman replies. I don't dare look over at them, incase they see me. "Plus," the woman continues, "You can make new friends, meet boys." The woman laughs saying the last part.

"Mom!" The girl complains. "Its not just the academic stuff that annoys me, teachers do to. I mean, do they really expect us to ever use those dinky showers in the locker rooms?"

"Back in my day, everybody used those showers."

"Gross!" The girl yells, giggling. They pass the building next to my alley, and I come out from behind the large box. I take in what they said about the showers, and run out of the back end of the alley.

I walk three, four, five blocks looking for what they call a 'school.' _Hopefully there will be a sign_. When I left the alley, I grabbed an old, torn gray scarf and wrapped it around my head, so no one would see how awful I look. I pass the sixth block, and turn the corner into a large post. I hit it hard and fall to the ground, on my butt. I rub my forehead where I collided with the post. I look up to see clearly what I ran into, and after a few seconds , the dizziness wore off and I read the sign. It reads 'Parker Hills Junior High.' Lucky for me, I learned how to read human writing. I get up off the floor and run towards the buildings' front door. I try to open the large doors, but they're locked. I sneak around the side to look for a weaker door to break down. I find one in the very back that is completely crusted over in rust. I kick it hard with my left foot, and it flies open. I walk in the building, and am immediately hit with a horrid wave of smells. I pull a little string coming from the ceiling, and a little light turns on. The room is filled with dozens of shelves filled with hundreds of different chemicals. Dead rat carcasses lay everywhere, only adding to the smell. I search for a door, but find nothing. Just as I decide to turn around and leave, I spot a little grate on the ceiling. The ceiling is only about seven feet high, so I easily pull the grate off in one jump. I pull a metal box to the center of the room and push off of it into the ceiling where the grate was. As I jump, I kick the box with by feet to push it back where I got it. I make sure that I'm safely in and pull the string, turning off the light. I start crawling in a little passage in the ceiling, taking many turns here and there. It's a tight fit, and probably would be easier as a wolf, but as long as the necklace is on me, I remain human. I look down every little grate I pass, to see if I can find a shower. Just as I pass what is probably the thirteenth little grate, I see a long, tilled rectangle looking box thing with a curtain in the front. I kick the grate off and jump down into the room. I pull pack the curtain, and feel relief flood through me. A real shower! I turn the little handle thing and feel the water, looking for a comfortable temperature. It takes about five minutes of adjusting for me to realize that there is only one temperature-cold. I already came all this way, so I pull off my little jacket, my boots, and everything else and shower. It takes about five minutes of scrubbing my face to get all the grime off my face, and even longer to work my fingers through my hair to untangle it. Once I finish cleaning up, I wash my clothes. I find a little machine that blows out hot air, and use that to dry my clothes. Then I put the nice, warm clothes on and climb through the little passage back to the room, but I don't leave until I plac the little grate back on over the room I was just in. I jump down back into the small room, and turn the light back on. I put the grate back on again and push the box completely back into place. I turn the light back off and head out of the room. As I exit the room, I shut the door. I examine it to see the damage I did; not too bad. A bolt fell off the top, and some of the rust literally fell off onto the ground, but it would lock back into place as soon as I shut it all the way. So I push it all the way shut, and leave the 'school' area.

I walk down a rode, passing lots of deli shops and butcher shops. My mouth waters, for I haven't eaten in four days again. I refuse to eat rats, because I had another friend who died from that. I'd look through the garbage for scraps, but since I look human, that would be a little suspicious.

The sun begins to set, painting the sky a beautiful gold and pink. I long for my coushin in my solitary dark alley, but I'm probably on the other side of town by now, and I don't want to do that looking human. _Man, my life style choices are really restricted right now._ I don't have any money to by food or a place to sleep, so I do the only thing I can, I sneak into the closest alley and try to pull the necklace off, so I can be a wolf and sleep on an old mattress or something. But as my hands begin to yank at the leather, I hear the mysterious voice from my dream last night say,

"No." I look around to see if anyone was around to hear it. "Only you can hear me, young wolf. Now look around the corner, your mission is starting." I do as the voice says and look around the corner. I see a boy coming with beautiful red-brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears the same red long sleeve shirt, green cargo pants, and brown boots as when I saw him in my dream, which I find weird. As he comes closer, I form a plan I my head. Just as he comes towards the alley, and I just about begin my plan, I feel the wind knocked out of me. I fall flat on my face and on the floor, turn to see who punched me. I see three large men, all with black leather jackets and black hair. The one on the left has green eyes, the one on the right has blue eyes, and the one in the middle has red eyes that lust for blood. They slowly creep closer to me, and give me wicked smiles. They're all wolfs! I pull fiercly at my necklace, but it won't come off. Just as they begin to lunge at me, and I prepair to die, I hear a fierce scream from the front of the alley. Before I can see whom screamed, a sharp pain stabs at my stomach, and I black out.


	3. Her First Impression

Star's POV

I open my eyes, only to shut them immediately again. This time I open them slower, to adjust to the bright lights. I look down, and see that I am tucked tightly in white sheets on a tall bed. There is a needle in the back of my left elbow, and lots of irritating noises coming from machines to both sides of me, but mostly my left. I look to my right, and there sit's the boy.

"Good, your awake." He says to me, smiling. I look at him, trying to think of what to say, but then I become a lot more dizzy and plop my head back on my pillow.

"W-what happened?" I ask, still utterly confused on my location as well.

"Well last night around nine thirty I was walking home, when I saw some guys lunge at you. I screamed to alert people around me, but then they stabbed you in the stomach and ran." He has an apologetic look on his face. "Its my fault. If I didn't scream, then they probably wouldn't have stabbed you."

"Don't take blame." A man says as he walks into my…room. He is in a long white coat and black pants. He has square glasses on and is carrying what I think is a clip board. "You did the best you could without a phone. Because you screamed, people came-people came and called us and the police. The criminals are behind bars and," He looks at me, "Because you came to the hospital we were able to save this young lady's life." I look at both of them.

"Wait, what? Did I, almost die? Was I dead?" The man chuckles slightly and looks at me again.

"No you didn't die. You might have, though. You lost a lot of blood, and needed a blood transfusion. But your blood type surprisingly didn't match up with any of the ones we have here. This kind boy here offered to donate his blood. We doubt it would work, but it was a perfect match." As he says the last part, a look of confusion enters the man's eyes. He slightly shakes his head and says to me and the boy, "Well, call me if you need anything." With that, he steps out of the room.

I take a better look at the room. It has mint green walls and a floor that was so white that a cloud looks like black mold in comparison. "Thank you." I say to the boy, then look at him and smile. He returns the smile and says,

"My name is Toboe. I live just about two blocks south from here." As he says his name, I see vivid images of him in his past life run through my head. Instinctively, I grab for the orb on my necklace, but nothing is around my neck! I look over at Toboe, wipe the worried look off my face and say,

"Nice to meet you, Toboe. My name is Star."

"The doctor told me last night that you would be able to go home today around one pm. Where do you live? I can have my parents take you, or if they're busy, I have money for a cab."

"Well, actually, I don't have a home." His warm smile fades into a worried frown.

"You and your family live on the street?"

"I have no family. My only friend left town about five days ago. Right now, I'm alone. In fact I don't have any money, either."

"That's horrible! You can't just go back out on the street." He gets up out of his chair and paces in the room for about two minutes, then turns to me with a small smile and says, "Hey, why don't you come stay at my place? Giving your situation, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." I take a second to think, when I hear the voice say,

"As long as you have the necklace, you will be safe. Don't use its powers, however, until you have all the old wolfs together in the same place."

"Thank you." I reply to Toboe, and the voice as well. His smile grows wider and he says,

"I'll go let the doctor know that we're ready to leave. I'll take you to get some food, because from what I hear, hospital food stinks." Right as he is about to leave the room, I ask,

"Do you know where my necklace is?"

"Oh," He walks over to a little table on my left, its view hidden until I sit up. He grabs it and holds it in the air, "Is this it?"

"Yeah, thanks!" He nods and then walks out of the room. To do what he called, 'checking me out,' I guess.

The taxi car stops outside a little building. I discretely sniff the air to see what food is inside. I smell steak, pork, chicken, and lots of other yummy foods.

"This is my favorite restaurant. I like to come here with my dad." Toboe says to me. He opens the front door and lets me go in first. A tall man in a black suit with a white thing hanging from his waist says to Toboe,

"Hello Toboe, would you like your usual table?"

"Yes please." The tall man leads us to the back of the building and puts large rectangular shaped things in front of me and Toboe. "Thanks, Kurt." He says to the man, whom nods and walks off. I mess with the rectangle-thing, flipping it apart and back, over and over. As Toboe looks up from his rectangle-thing, I open mine and pretend to be reading it. "Do you know what you want?" He asks me.

"I don't care, as long as it has lots of meat." He nods at me. Then the tall man comes back and asks,

"Do you know what you would like to order?"

"We'll both have the New York T-bone special with the dipping sauce platter." Toboe answers.

"And to drink?" The tall man asks.

"I'll have the Mango-Chill smoothie." Toboe says.

"Oh, umm, I'll just have that too." I say to the tall man. I can read simple things, but the rectangle thing has so many words, all so small, that I can't make out a single one of them.

"Let me get your menus." The tall man says, taking the rectangle-things away from us.

About fifteen minutes later, the tall man comes back with the food and drinks. While he was gone, Toboe asked me about my life, and since I obviously can't tell him the whole truth, I asked him to tell me about his first. He finishes as the food is put down in front of us.

I stab the steak with my fork, taking a big chunk off. I stuff it in my mouth and easily chew through it. I swallow it quicker than I'd like. But famine grips at my stomach so harshly that I swallow the food almost whole, not able to enjoy the wondrous flavors. As we eat a loud SLAM sounds from the front of the restaurant and I hear the tall man, Kurt I think is what Toboe called him, talking to them. Trying to get whoever has walked in the restaurant to leave.

"Please leave. You are disrupting all of our paying customers." Kurt says strictly.

"Well…well maybe we're people too." I hear a man reply, his voice shaky and distorted. It reminds me of the way my friend Kira talks when she would come back from being with the humans at what are called bars.

"Yeah, were celebrating…my…return to town. Don't be…such a stuffy ass." I hear a voice say, all too familiar. The group laughs. I slam my hands on the table and head towards the front of the restaurant.

"Where are you going, Star?" Toboe asks me as I angrily march to the front of the building.

"Excuse me, but I need to see to the _issue_." I sharply jerk my head at the now visible group of people. I reach the group and yank the arm of a younger girl. She has black hair. Her left eye is aqua and her right is sky blue. She is wearing a blank tank top, her white midriff jacket slipping off her right side. Her pants are white, gray, and black that reach as far as her calf. Her black converse are plastered in mud and the right shoe has no laces. Her first night back in town and Kira is already completely drunk. "What's your problem! When did you get back? You know I hate it when you drink!" I struggle to not yell at my friend.

"…Hold your horses. Everyone deserves to have fun." She leans in closer and whispers in my ear, "Whatever helps you fit in, right?" She straightens up, and smirks at me. My face turns red from anger, and I slap her across the face.

"Stop it! Just stop it! While you were off 'having fun' with those complete strangers, I was in the hospital getting surgery!" Kira's face grows long, and she hugs me. She starts to cry a little and says, "I'm s-s-so sorry! Next time I'll take you with me!"

"And drinking?" I croak out. She is hugging he so hard that I can hardly breath. She realizes this and backs off.

"I'll try." She says, wiping her eyes.

"Oh." I break my attention from Kira, and look around for Toboe. I spot him by Kurt, with _shocked_ written all over him. I pull Kira over to where he stands and say, "Kira, this is Toboe. He paid for my medical bill and my dinner here tonight. He's very nice and offered for me to stay with him." I smile at Toboe, and Kira gives him a friendly nod. "Toboe, this is Kira. She is my best and only friend. In a way, she is also my guardian." He gives a friendly nod back to her. She crinkles her nose, but only I seem to notice. Then Kira says to me mentally,

_Do you smell that?_

_The food? _I ask

_No, there's a weird smell coming from that boy, Toboe. _I take a smell, small enough not to be noticed, at Toboe. I smell exactly what Kira must be referring to.

"That is the smell of a wolf's dead soul." The voice says. "Only other wolfs have the ability to smell it's foul stench."


	4. Like Father Like Mother Like Son

Star's POV

Toboe gets keys out of his right pants pocket and opens the front door to his house as quietly as he can.

"Try to be as silent as possible, ok?" He says as he leads me and Kira up the stairs of his house. "My parents like to go to bed early on Sunday nights." He stops at a door seven feet to the left of the stairs on the second level. "Kira, you can stay in this room for now."

"Thanks." She whispers to Toboe, then slips into the room. Toboe turns around and walks the other direction. He stops at a door to the farthest end of the hallway. Across from the door is yet another set of stairs leading to a higher floor level.

"You can stay in this room, Star. My room is right to the top of these stairs. Just come up if you need anything." He starts up the stairs, then stops half-way and says to me, "I'll let my parents know that you and Kira are here in the morning. Then we'll all discuss future plans." He flashes me a smile, then disappears all the way up the stairs. I let out an exhausted sigh and go into the room. It has green walls and tan colored….I think it's carpet. I run and jump onto the large bed with black sheets. I crawl up to the top of the bed and bury my head in the mountain of fluffy white pillows. Before I know it, I'm dreaming.

***Dream Sequence***

I run like the wind through a never-ending field of sweet, cool grass. The clear blue sky has no pollution, and is filled with lots of thick, fluffy clouds. The air is cool and slightly moist to perfection. I walk up to a vast lake and take a drink. The water is icy in my mouth, but when I put a paw in the water, it feels warm enough to play and or bath in. My ears perk up, as I smell mouse. I stalk around a thick bush and spot a large, fat brown mouse. I swipe my tong around my lips and silently sneak up around the back of the prey. I leap, and swiftly bite the mouse's neck, killing it. I lick the blood off my razor sharp teeth and bite into the mouse, devouring it in no more than three bites.

"Enjoying yourself, Young Wolf?" The voice asks me.

"Yes, it's amazing here! It's like…like…"

"The perfect world where any wolf can be happy. When I showed you the past of the old wolfs, do you remember what there mission was?"

"Yeah, it was to find paradise. Wait! Is this-?"

"Not exactly. You are dreaming, but you are dreaming in a world where what you do here effects you in the real world. This could be considered paradise, but the true paradise that the Old Wolfs set out to find is hidden within the real world. This one-I mean I thank and congratulate you on finding Toboe. The next Old Wolf is soon to be met. Just go along with what Toboe says, you will know when to break the path."

"Ok, but-" Before I can finish speaking, the land turns into mist, and swirls around me.

"Star, Star, STAR!" Kira's voice yells at me, as I open my eyes, She pushes me to the floor. She leans over me and asks,

"Are you awake?"

"Well, I am now." I reply, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Good." She smiles and helps me up. "Toboe and his parents are downstairs with breakfast ready. They want to have a word with us." She walks out of the room, me walking not too far behind.

A wooden table sits in the middle of a white, sweet smelling room. There is more human food on the table that I've ever seen. That is, food that is still good and not in a dumpster.

"Hello, girls." A woman with similar-colored hair to Toboe's says to me, smiling.

"Take a seat and dig in." Says a man, putting down a newspaper. He has dark brown hair, and both the older humans have the same light brown eyes as Toboe.

"Star, this is my mom and my dad." Toboe says, walking up to stand in between the older human's seats.

"Oh, please dear. You can call me Kim." Says Toboe's mom.

"And you can call me Vic." Says Toboe's dad. "Now, I understand that you don't have any parents?" Vic asks me.

"No, I don't. But Kira is basically my guardian." I say.

"Well then, it would only be customary for the both of you to say with us." Kim says.

"Oh, I don't-"

"That's wonder-" Kira and I speak at the same time.

"We don't want to-"

"We would love to-" We speak at the same time again. We stare at each other, and she nods at me, embarrassed, to speak."

"That's really nice of you, but we wouldn't want to impose." I say to Kim and Vic.

"We insist. It beats sleeping on the streets, right?" Kim says with kind eyes, smiling.

"Ok…thanks." I say.

"Well, it's Monday, so school starts in an hour." Toboe says.

"Right, do you go to a school?" Toboe's mom asks me, his dad reads the newspaper again.

"Um no, never have." I say, looking down.

"Well then, I assume the same with Kira, then?" Kim asks.

"Yeah." She says with a solid face.

"Lets get to the school now then, everyone. We're going to sign Kira and Star up for school."

Kim, Kira, Toboe and I walk into a room with a lot of woman, busily typing at computers, which I only know what they are because I say one in my trash heap and a house cat told me what it was.

"Hello, I'm here to sign these two girls up for school." Kim says to a bigger woman in front of a large, flat surface.

"Oh, hello Kim. Are they relatives of yours?"

"Not exactly. The younger girl is a new friend of Toboe and the older one looks after her. There homeless, so Vic and I are letting them stay at our house." The large woman nods, and replies,

"How nice, just fill out these forms." She hands papers to Kim. Then the woman turns to me and Kira and asks us,

"How old are you girls?"

"I'm seventeen" Kira says with confidence.

"I'm, uh, fourteen." I say, unsure at first.

"Good, good. I'll put you in all of Toboe's freshmen classes." She says to me, then turns to Kira and asks, "And since you've never been in school, I'll put you in the junior class, you'll just be at the older spectrum of the grade." Kim hands the papers to the large lady, whom fixes her glasses and says, "You didn't put a last name for them?"

"We don't know them." Kira quickly replies.

"Then we'll ignore it for now." The woman walks across the part of the room behind the flat surface, them comes back a minute later with two papers, which se hands to me and Kira. "Here are your class schedules."

"Thank you." I say.

"I'll show you guys around the school." Toboe says, and leads us out of the room.

"See you guys at home." Kim calls to us.

"Well, that's the whole school." Toboe says. "It might seem big, but you get the hang of it. The worst part of high school is-"

"Hey, pipsqueak." Three guys walk up to us, cutting Toboe off mid-sentence. The guy in front, who speaks, has short, blonde hair and blue eyes. The guys behind him, probably twins, have red hair and brown eyes. They all have the same jackets on, and are visibly muscular.

"Who the new girls?" The guy to the right asks.

"None ya business." Kira replies, staring the guys down.

"Heh, scary." Says the blonde. "Turner, Garret." The blonde nods to the red-heads.

"Ok, Jay." They reply at the same time. Turner and Garret stalk up to Kira and grab her arms.

"Come with Jay, sweet-heart." Turner says, shoving her towards Jay. Then Garret picks me up and Turner picks up Toboe and they walk up next to Jay.

"The usual?" Asks Turner.

"Yeah." Jay says, with a slight smile. He walks along pushing Kira, with the twins, who forcibly carry me and Toboe, up to a massive dumpster.

"Hope you like left-over's." Calls Jay from five feet backwards.

"Don't you dare!" Growls Kira_. Oh no, when are emotions rage, we appear wolf! They'll all see her true identity! _Just then, a noise too high-pitched to hear except for me and Kira sounds from the orb on my necklace. Kira ignores it. She pushes Jay to the ground and charges up to Garret and Turner. She knocks Garret down, freeing me. Just before she can get to Toboe, a boy with black hair and icy blue eyes pushes Turner to the ground, and swipes Toboe from his arms. He sets Toboe next to me, and fixes his black long-sleeved jacket, and brushes off his blue jeans.

"You guys ok?" He asks me and Toboe.


	5. Taste of a Normal Life

Star's POV

Half asleep in what the humans call a desk, I try to pay attention the human teacher called Mr. Gibbons. I'm in a class called math. The first twenty minutes I tried to follow along, but none of this makes ant sense! So now I'm just pretending to pay attention-I'll ask for Toboe's help after class. I look over at the clock, too bad I can't read it! I know how to read a few human words, but I have no clue how do deal with what are called numbers. A loud bell goes off and Mr. Gibbons says,

"We'll finish the lecture tomorrow!" I get up and follow Toboe.

"So what do we have next?" I ask him.

"Now we have lunch." He says, smiling at me.

"Good, I'm starving." We walk into a big room, full of lots of weird long tables and bench bottoms that appear to be attached to the table tops. I sit down at one of the weird tables at the back left corner of the room. I open the meal in the brown papper bag that Toboe's mom gave to me.

"I have Cesar Salad, two boiled eggs, a baloney sandwich with cheese, and a bottle of orange juice." Says Toboe. "What did she give you. Star?"

"Lets see," I rip open the bag, "I have chicken, two, uh, boiled eggs, hot, little green trees, and a bottle of orange juice."

"That," he points to the green trees, "Is steamed broccoli."

"Oh, yeah, right." I say, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "Do you think Kira will have lunch with us?" I ask him.

"Probably, the junior class usually has this lunch. The only reason she wouldn't sit with us is if she made friends in her earlier classes." Toboe says.

"Well, I don't see that happening. She doesn't get along too well with a lot of people, and considering how this day got started, she's probably been grumpy to everyone all day." I respond. I take a big bite out of my chicken, and hear,

"Hey Star, hey Toboe!" I look up to see Kira running over to our table.

"So what did Toboe's mom pack you?" I ask Kira as she sits down next to me. She rips open her bag, more harshly that I did mine. She dumps all the food on the table.

"Looks like I got the same exact lunch as you." She says, eyeing my food. She reaches over for the chicken I set down, so I slap her down.

"Hey! You have your own." I take another big bite of chicken, and smile at Kira, face full of food.

"So how's your day going, Kira?" Toboe asks.

"Not too bad. That guy from this morning who helped us out is in two of my classes." She says, a small smile creeping on her face. I look at her, and lift my eyebrows. I mouth to her, _Kira's in love! _And she mouths back, _Shut up!_

After all three of us finish eating, we go outside to a small field and sit under a tall, thick oak tree. We talk about the most random things, just what comes to mind. Then we are interrupted.

"Fight, fight , fight, fight!" I hear a large group of people chant. We go to the back of what Toboe calls a cafeteria, and see people gathered in a large circle.

"What's going on?" Kira asks a guy on the outside of the circle.

"Keba picked a fight with Jay." The guy responds.

"Seriously?" She yells with a worried tone in her voice.

"Who's Keba?" I ask her.

"He's the guy from this morning!" She yells above the crowd, so I can hear her. Kira starts shouldering her way to the front of the crowd.

"Wait!" I yell at her. I moan, and push my own way through the crowd, following her.

"Star, don't!" I hear Toboe yell at me. I reach the center of the circle right next to Kira, Toboe reaches my side shortly after. I see Jay and Keba rumbling. Keba swings his leg around, and hits Jay from behind. Jay falls flat on his face, but springs back up on his feet in seconds.

"C'mon Keba! Show him what you got!" A boy with light brow hair and eyes, wearing a yellow jacket cut off at the elbow with a black stripe up both sleeves. He has gray pants with yet again black stripes up the sides of both legs, and black sneakers.

"Why are they fighting, Hige?" Kira asks the boy.

"Well Jay started it. He pushed Keba's shoulder, and told him to stay out of his business. Keba scoffed and told him he was powerless without his lackeys, and then they got into this full out fight." Hige puts his attention back on the fight.

"You know him?" I ask Kira.

"Yeah, he's in the same classes as me and Keba." I nod, and look back at the fight. Jay has a bloody nose now, and his lower lip is cut, whereas Keba doesn't have a scratch on him.

"That does it." I hear Jay mutter under his breath. He pulls out a little knife from his leather football jersey, and charges at Keba with it. Everybody runs away except me, Kira, Hige, and Toboe.

"Keba, watch out!" Hige yells.

"Damn it!" Kira says softly, grinding her teeth together. Keba drops to a push-up position, dodging Jay as he viciously swings his knife. Keba rolls under Jay, and springs up off his hands, standing up.

"Hey!" A deep voice yells. A teacher comes running up to the fight scene. "This is a place of learning! Not a gang-bang competition ground! Now who started it!"

"He did." Keba says, wiping sweat off his fore head. Jay drops his knife on the ground.

"Mr. Barker, come with me." The teacher says, waving his finger at Jay. "I'm going to have to talk to Coach Salmons about the line up for tomorrow's football game."

"But I'm the quarter back." Jay says.

"I'm not one to give special treatment." The teacher says, pushing Jay towards the office.

"You ok, Keba?" Hige asks.

"I'm gonna mess him up." Kira says.

"There's no need for that." Keba says to Kira. "That was enough fighting to last a life time." Keba circles his head, popping several joints in his neck. Just then, a school bell goes off.

"See ya guys later." Kira says to me and Toboe, walking off with Keba and Hige.

After lunch Toboe and I have English class. Then we have history, and P.E (officially my favorite class). We now walk to the last class of the day.

"So what do we have now?" I ask Toboe.

"Well the seventh class is optional to the student. There are a variety of electives. Otherwise, you can just use a period as a study hall. I choose drama as my elective, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No, no, its fine." I assure him. We walk into a room with purple walls and the same tan colored tile as the rest of the school. However, in the back of the room the floor is raised to be higher than the rest of the floor, and made of wood. "What's that?" I ask Toboe, pointing to the raised part of the floor.

"Oh, it's a stage. A small one, but it is just for practice, after all." I nod my head, still not really sure what a stage was.

"Ok everybody, take your seats." A thin woman comes in wearing a long purple dress and a white cotton-looking jacket. She has rectangular black glasses, black hair with darker blonde roots and hair tips, and ivory skin. "I understand that we have a new student. So let them come to the front and introduce thy self." I walk up to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Star." I say to the class.

"Welcome Star!" Everybody says, pointing out two fingers on each hand, crossing their arms, then circling them.

"In our class, that is how we welcome one." The teacher says. "Oh yes, and I'm Miss Bowen." She says, then motions me back to my new seat. "This week we will be working on a new play. Then we will be putting it on at the next school wide pep-rally." The teacher says, excitedly.

"What play?" A girl with platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes asks Miss Bowen.

"We are going to put on Beauty and the Beast."


	6. Kira Joins the Mission

Star's POV

Toboe and I walk out to what he tells me is called the pick-up/drop-off zone. We see his mom in what the crows told me is called a car.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kira?" I ask him as he gets in the car.

"Her grade gets out before ours, so she's probably back home already." He says to me.

The second I get to the house, I smell the most wonderful thing.

"What is that lovely smell?" I ask Toboe's mom, Kim.

"I'm making steak for dinner tonight." She tells me.

"Yum!" Just then I remember. "Hey, is Kira back yet?" I ask Kim.

"Yes, she is. Kira must be popular, she brought back a couple of friends. They're up in her room now." Says Kim.

"Thanks, c'mon Toboe." I grab his arm and take him upstairs to Kira room. "We're coming in!" I yell as I walk into Kira's room. When inside I see the two guys from the fight- Kiba and Hige.

"Hey Star, hey Toboe." Kira greets us.

"Hey, those are the little pipsqueaks from earlier." Hige says.

"Well this is my house." Toboe huffs.

"Are you guys related?" Kiba asks Kira.

"No, not at all. My friend Star and I are just living here for now. We're kinda homeless." She says, gesturing to me when she mentions my name. "Toboe and his parents are just nice enough to give us rooms in their home."

"Oh, I see." Hige says. I sit by Kira, and Toboe takes a seat between me and Hige. "Nice going, small fry." Hige says, punching Toboe's arm.

"Hey, I'm not small! Just younger." Toboe yells.

"Hey I have an idea." I say, breaking the tension in the room. "Why don't we ask Kim and Vic if we can have a little party this weekend. You know, to help me and Kira meet some more people at school." I smile at everyone, "And to celebrate are new, and better, lives." Everyone agrees with my idea.

We all eat dinner, then Hige and Kiba leave. I put on some pajamas, so they're called, that Toboe's mom gave to me and go to bed.

***Dream Sequence***

I run in my favorite field of sweet grass. As I go to the large river for a swim, I detect another smell.

"Who's there?" I bark. Just then, a large, black figure pins me down. I look into the wolf's sky blue and aqua eyes. _Now I see…_

"Hey there, Star." The black wolf says to me.

"Hey Kira. I realized it was you, when I saw your eyes."

"Lucky me." She smiles. "Where are we, anyways?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. But I come here almost every night in my sleep."

"Nice to meet you, wolf that is friend with other wolf." The Voice says to Kira.

"Who's there!" She growls, the hair along her spine bristling.

"Calm down, that's my friend." I say to her. "She gave me the necjlace that I always wear."

"Correct, young wolf." The Voice says to me.

"Have you ever seen her, physically?" Kira asks.

"Not time, not yet." The Voice says to us. "But I want go give the friend wolf a gift." A light surrounds Kira's neck, and appears a necklace like mine, except with a purple orb. Her eyes glow, and I can tell she is learning everything I learned about the past wolfs.

"Oh my gosh." Kira gasps. I nod my head.

"The next wolf will appear under the colors. Then expect the last wolf the same night, riding on misery." Before Kira or I can ask any questions, the land turns to mist.

I walk into Drama with Toboe. Everyone in class seems to be discussing the play. The girl from the other day with the platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes comes up to Toboe, batting her eyes.

"So Toboe," She asks him, "What part are you going out for? I'm going out for Beauty."

"I was thinking about the part of Belle's dad." He says nonchalantly.

"Oh, no that will never do!" She says with an obviously forced dramatic tone. "That is a waist of your talents. You should try out for the Beast." She looks out of the corner of her eyes at me. "So you're that new girl. Normally, I'm against the thought of a newbie performing in a play, but this one is mandatory." She shrugs. "At best, you can be an extra." She walks a circle around me. "Can you sing or dance, more so act?" The girls asks me with a snotty attitude.

"Not sure, I've never tried." I say.

"I suppose I can take pity on you." She says, letting out another exaggerated sigh. "I shall train you in the ways of the theater. First off, my name is Rosy, but-"

"I appreciate the offer and all, but Toboe is already helping me out." I say, interrupting her. She looks startled, and Toboe nods, backing me up.

"Then we are rivals." She turns on her heals, and walks away.

"Are all the girls in here like that?" I ask Toboe.

"Yeah, but only because they follow her lead."

"I have an idea." I say.

"Lets hear it." Toboe says, smiling.

"Ok class, it is time for the auditions." Miss Bowen announces to the class. After about half an hour of the rest of the class' auditions, Rosy goes up.

"I will be trying out for the part of Belle." She clears her throat and sings the song, _Belle_, the first song of the play that has lyrics. She bows, and strides off the stage. "Try to beat that." Rosy says, purposely bumping into me. I nod at Toboe, and we walk on the stage from different sides.

"Toboe and I will be doing our auditions together." I say to the class and Miss Bowen.-I eye Rosy.

"What a great way to end the auditions!" Miss Bowen exclaims-she motions for us to start.

"We will be auditioning for the parts of Beauty and the Beast." Toboe says. The class falls silent. We sing the song _Transformation_ together, and to my surprise(and all the class as well) we both have beautiful and amazing singing voices. We finish, and the class claps and cheers for us-as does Miss Bowen. Then she says,

"Ok everybody, the results will be posted on Monday outside this room."


	7. Wolfs United

Star's POV

"So, how many party invites did you guys pass out?" I ask Kira, Hige and Kiba as they set up wall decorations.

"Combined, we passed out thirty-eight." Kira tells me.

"What about you and pip-squeak?" Hige asks me. Toboe gets mad about once again being called pip-squeak by Hige, but I whisper to him

"_Just ignore him." _I turn to the three older kids. "Together, Toboe and I passed out twenty even."

"Fifty-eight guests. That seems like a good number." Kiba says. We finish the decorations and head into the kitchen.

"Mom, is the food ready?" Toboe calls into the kitchen.

"I am now." She says, pulling out a large tray of food out of the hot cooking box. If I remember correctly, Toboe called it an oven. "I've made enough food for the entire state of Texas." She laughs slightly.

"Thank you, Kim." I say to his mom.

"Don't mention it, Star. This is a great way to help you and Kira to make more friends." I nod in agreement, and head into the front room with the others. The doorbell goes off, and a huge wave of people washes into the house.

After the last guest arrives, Kira and I go around and greet all of the guests.

"This is great!" Kira yells at me over the loud music. "Look at all of the people that showed up!"

"I know right!" I yell back at her. I see her go off to hang out with Kiba. I go over to where Toboe's dad Vic set up the colorful party lights. I turn them on, setting them to swivel across the small dance floor we set up earlier. I cut across the floor, trying to find Toboe, when I get a weird feeling. I look over to the middle of the dance floor. I see a girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She has long, thigh-high black heeled boots, a long black coat, a dark pink scarf, and black shorts. The orb on my necklace slightly glows. _That's the next wolf! _I think excitedly. _One left. _Continuing through the crowd, I accidentally bump into someone. "Sorry, I-" I look up to see a guy with orange hair and hazel eyes.

"Don't worry, I should have been watching where I was going." He says to me. "Can I have your name?"

"Oh, I'm Star. I'm one of the hostesses of this party." I say to him. "Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Steve." I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Steve." I say.

"Pleasure is all mine, Star." He replies. "Wait, aren't you in seventh hour drama?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am." I say.

"No way, me too!" He says excitedly. I hear a ringing noise. Steve pulls out what looks like a fancy cell phone from his pants. "That's my mom. See you on Monday." He waves good-bye and leaves through the front door. I look over at the wall clock(which Toboe taught me how to read).

"Wow, it's already ten. Party's over." I say to myself. Over the next half hour, all the guests leave. Kira, Toboe and I walk Hige and Kiba home.

"Thanks for helping out tonight." Kira says to Hige and Kiba.

"We're glad to." Hige says.

"Yeah it was fun." Kiba says with a smile. _Never seen that before, _I think to myself.

"Help me!" I hear a slightly familiar voice scream.

"That's Steve!" I scream. I run down the street toward the sound of Steve's screaming. I turn the corner to see him pressing up against a brick wall. A two buff men are cornering him. Realization hits me, _those are the guys who stabbed me! _I growl and run up towards Steve.

"Get away from him dirt bags!" I yell. I punch the side of the thug closest to me. I hit him so hard that he falls on his buddy. As they try to get up, I kick them both square in the jaw. All the other arrive as the thugs struggle away. I look at Steve-his lower lip is puffy, cut, and bleeding. His left eye is black with a gash running across it diagonally. I rest my hand on the top of his head. Startled, I pull away. "Steve! Y-your head is bleeding!"

"I'll…be…fine." He gasps. I shake my head.

"Toboe, call a doctor." I say as calmly as possible.

"Already on it." Toboe says. I help Steve up.

"I can manage." He says, limping away. I run after him.

"Don't be dumb! The ambulance is on its way!"

"I have to get out of here." He snarls. I reach out to grab his arm, but Steve dashes off across the street. My eyes widen as I see Steve turn into a big, orange-furred wolf.

"Another one?" I say shakily. I see bright lights come up the street, accompanied by loud roaring. "Watch out!" I scream. I hear a loud yelp, covered up by the sound of screeching tires.

"Oh my gosh." A man with tan skin, white hair, and brown eyes hop off a motorcycle. He has on a long sleeved leather jacket that's torn by both shoulders, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. "What I'd hit." He walks up to the limp wolf-form of Steve. "A big dog?"

"No, a wolf." I say, my voice shaking with rage. The others run up beside me. I stroke Steve's fur. "Who knew so many wolfs existed." I say. All of the sudden, my necklace glows immensely and rises up in the air, and off my neck. Kira's necklace does the same.

"What's going on?" Toboe asks me. The necklaces combine in the air, creating a big ball of light. A several beams of light shoot down-one hitting each of us.

"Star, Kira, thank you." The voice says. "As for You-Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Blue, welcome back." The beams of light grow brighter. I look down the street to see the girl from the party-a beam of light surrounds her too.

"It is time!" The voice exclaims.


	8. The Sinful Eye

Star's POV

I hear screams all around me. It feels like a bright, white light is piercing all the way through my body. All of the sudden the screams turn into howls. The light fades and I see the same scenery of the dark street. _Wait, I'm on four legs. I'm a wolf again! _I think happily to myself. I look down at my wonderful, wonderful fur. I have white fur with a black underside. My legs and ears are black as well, and I have green eyes. Kira is a black wolf with one shy blue eye and one aqua eye. I run up to her and bark excitedly,

"We're back to normal!"

"Thank god! I was getting a little tired of being all human, believe it or not." She barks back.

"Trust me, I believe you." I respond. All of the sudden, I feel several pairs of eyes burning into my flesh-I can tell that Kira does too. We turn around to find our self surrounded my a bunch of other wolfs. One has white fur with yellow eyes. Another has gray fur with a lighter underbelly, and light green eyes. A wolf close to where I was just standing has light brown fur with an even lighter underside, below the chin, and around the eyes. That wolf has golden eyes. A forth wolf has musky brown fur with lighter extra hair, and pure yellow eyes. Finally, a wolf in the distance has black fur and blue eyes. "Hey Kira," I whisper to my friend, "Call me nuts…but I think those wolfs are our friends and that guy from the motorcycle." All of the sudden I remember something. I look over across the street to a lump of orange fur. "Steve!" I yelp. I run over to him and sniff his wounds. He has a small gash on the top of his head and a nasty burn on his left flank from hitting the motorcycle. His right hind-leg looks all jagged. "A-are you awake?" I slightly whine. I nudge him with my muzzle-no response. Kira runs up to my side. She rest her right ear on Steve's up-turned chest.

"I don't hear any breathing." Kira says, gloomily.

"No." I whine. Out of sorrow, I lift my head and howl for a bit. I whip my head down and bark out sadly, "Didn't that weird light make him any better?" Kira rests her head on my shoulder for comfort. I turn my attention to all the other wolfs. "Do you remember your pasts?" I ask them. "When all of you tried to find Paradise. But instead opened this world." As if all the memories jumped into their heads at once, they all exchange glances. The wolfs all run up to each other in excitement. As they chat, Kira leans in to me and asks,

"How did you know that?"

"Didn't the voice tell you?" I ask her.

"Not that much." She pouts. I turn my attention back to the ginger wolf. What came over him? I wonder to myself. I gently run a paw over his fur. I stop as I feel a rough spot around the left side of his face. I sniff the rough spot, then rest my muzzle on his face.

"That's odd." I say, pulling my head up.

"What's odd?" Kira asks me. As she steps up next to me, I raise a paw and wave it over Steve's face.

"His left eye feels bigger than his right."

"Maybe something's in it?" she suggests.

"No. If there was, the eyelid would be puffy or discolored." As I lean in closer to his face, Steve's left eye flashes open. I see that it's blood red-yet it's not bloody. "Steve?" I talk to him, cautiously. I see his muscles bunch-up under his pelt. Steve springs back up on his paws. "Good, your okay." I say, relieved. He flashes a moth of sharp teeth at me and says,

"I guess you could say that. Now that all of you are together, I can make my move!" Steve springs on top of me. He snaps his jaws, trying to bite my neck. But I dodge his razor-like teeth. Unsheathing my claws, I batter his underbelly with my hind legs. I then thrust him off of me with my forepaws.

"What the hell, Steve!" I yell. "Do you have termites in your brain?"

"I work for a secret organization. I'm hired for one and only one reason-to exterminate you and your friends." Steve says to me.

"And why would you tell me this?" I ask him.

"Because I know you won't live to tell another soul." He lunges and leaps towards me. I dash to my right and kick him with my hind legs. He rolls out but springs right back up. He head-butts me-I fall onto my back. He lingers over me and whispers in my ear, "Sorry for deceiving you." I look up to see that his right eye is still hazel colored. Right as his teeth are about to connect with my neck, he flies off of me. I see black fur race over and tackle him. Kira pins Steve by his shoulders and growls at him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" She angrily barks at him. She bites hard into his left ear. I see him savagely eye her. "And don't look at me with that freaky red eye!" Extending her claws, Kira thrashes at Steve's left eye with her left forepaw. Blood squirts up, and I see her fling Steve's red eye off of her claws and out on the road. She shakes the blood off her paw and says, "Much better." Proceeding cautiously toward them, I see the look in Steve's remaining eye change-he goes limp and passes out. I turn around to see the others looking at the eye-hair on end. Kira and I walk over to them.

"What is it?" I ask.

"T-this eye." Toboe stutters.

"It looks like that bastard's Darcia." Kiba growls angrily. All of the sudden, I see a man with slick black hair wearing a black cloak and a weird mask. The man takes off his mask to show one golden eye-a left eye-of a wolf. I then see him as a black wolf fighting with Kiba. Kiba kills Darcia-his eye turns over in a lake.

"He tried to open paradise too." I say, numbly. Looking over at the wolfs I say, "I know why the true paradise didn't open." They all stare at me. "Paradise can't exist in a world tainted with evil. Kiba," I look at the white wolf, "When you defeated Darcia in your past life, his eye escaped his body. It then rolled in a nearby lake. Since it got in that body of water, it became one with the new world. But it tainted the world with evil. It's that reason that paradise didn't open." Scanning my gaze over all of them I say, "We-all of us-have a mission. I'll tell you what it is, but first…" I look over at Steve's limp, out-cold body, "We need to learn more about this 'organization.' And why they want us defeated."


	9. Star and Kira's Past

Star's POV

I slam my hand down on the alarm clock that sits by my bed at Toboe's house as it rings. I sit up and run a hand through my hair. So much happened last night that I'm sore-oh wait, that's normal. I fought Steve last night.

All of us wolves decided to meet up today at 3 o'clock at the park. We need to decide how to go forth with our mission. But something that concerns me is-the voice said I needed to re-join all of the old wolves. Now that they're rejoined, am I not needed any more? That weird necklace disappeared when the others transformed-Kira's did too. I get out of bed and make my way downstairs to the kitchen. In entering, I see Toboe and Kira sitting at the small kitchen table.

"My parents already left for work." Toboe says to me as I sit next to him and Kira.

"Thank the lord it's the weekend." Kira says. "Otherwise we would have had to drag our butts to school today." I look at a digital clock in the kitchen.

"Am I reading that clock right?" I ask them, still looking at the little digital time keeper, "Cause it says that it's already two thirty."

"Nope," Kira says, "Your reading it right. Your last to get up."

"It makes sense." Toboe says. "Star did take a pretty bad beating last night."

"Please that's nothing." Kira boasts. "We've dealt with much worse. I'm glad your up now, though." She says to me. "That alarm has been going off ever since I woke up."

"When did you wake up?" I ask.

"One." She says.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" I ask.

"I told her not to." Toboe cuts in. "I thought you could use the sleep."

"Oh, thanks." I say.

"We better get going." Kira says.

"Aww man," I complain, following her and Toboe out of the house, "I'm really hungry."

"Just catch a squirrel at the park." She tells me.

Once we get to the park, Kira, Toboe and I head into the trees. We head further and further into what is now the woods until we spot Kiba, Hige, the motor cycle dude, and the girl.

"Hey runt." Hige greets Toboe-and rubs his head, messing up Toboe's hair.

"Cut it out!" Toboe exclaims, pulling away from Hige.

"Now we have two runts in the pack." The motor cycle guy says.

"Enough of that." Kiba says. "Why don't we all formerly introduce ourselves. I'm Kiba."

"I'm Hige." Hige says.

"I'm Tsume." The motor cycle dude says.

"I'm Blue." The girl says.

"I'm Toboe." Toboe says.

"I'm Kira." Kira says.

"I'm Star." I say.

"Well now that all the formal crap is out of the way," Tsume says, "Let's talk about what we're going to do." All of the sudden a glorious smell wafts across me. I see a bundle of brow fur dash by behind me.

"Squirrel!" I exclaim, chasing after it(now looking completely like a wolf). Tuning the other out, I chase it all the way to a tree. Just as it scurries up the trunk, I hook my claws into it's neck. I grab it in my mouth and pad back over to the others. As I get back I see that they're all in their true forms. I plop down next to Kira and eat my squirrel.

"How about school?" Kiba says.

"Yeah and our families." Toboe adds.

"We're almost all old enough to legally not have to go to school." Kira says. "As for family…who needs it." They all look at her-confused, dark, and worried.

"What do you mean, 'who needs it?'" Toboe questions her.

"Family never lasts." She says. "I never knew mine, Star's died when she was barely a cub." They stare at us with a surprised expression.

"Kira found me lost, half dead my a small stream in this very forest. She nurtured me back to health. Then we just kinda stayed together. I consider her my family-a sister." I say.

"What about your original packs?" Kiba asks Kira and me.

"Never had one." Kira says. "I was born amongst humans. My old folks ditched me here in this very city."

"My pack is all gone." I say. "We were all settled in to a meadow-the pack was stopped for the birth of my littermates and me." I claw at the ground as I speak. "Then, one night-I was barley two weeks-a weird smelling gas swept across the meadow. The elder wolves died instantly-as did three of my siblings. My mom and dad managed to escape with me, my brother, and my runt sister. We all traveled together for about three months. But then, a human came along and out-right killed my entire family. They took me to some kind of lab. I would have been experimented on if it wasn't for a freak electrical storm that hit the very night I arrived. The electrical storm shorted out the locks on my cage. I ran and ran for about a year. I ate whatever food I could find-drank whatever was available." I look at Kira and say, "If it wasn't for Kira, I most certainly would have died." She bats playfully at the side of my head and says,

"You got it right-your in debt to me."

"I guess we were lucky then-to be born with regular parents." Blue says.

"I've always despised humans. I remember the first time I found out how to use the optical illusion we wolfs somehow have developed for survival."

***FLASH BACK***

I chew on the bones of rats.

"Kira sure is late." Grumble to myself through the bones in my mouth. I hear human footsteps-and see a human figure turn the corner. I get up on my paws and growl to defend Kira's and my alley. As it approaches closer and closer I lunge at the figure- biting hard into its leg.

"God damn it, Star!" It says. _The voice is all too familiar, _I think it to myself.

"K-Kira…is th-that you?" I say, unsure.

"Yeah, it is you dumb ass." She slumps down beside me.

"Why do you look hu-" I begin to ask. But just as I do she looks normal again.

"Have you never used this trick before?" She asks me.

"No…I didn't even know we could."

"Oh yeah, ha-ha! You're a native lil pup." She says-with nasty smelling breath.

"You have issues." I say.

"I'm not sure if I can-but you should let me teach you how to do this- humans are the BEST!"

"No…they're horrible….humans are vicious monsters!"

"After that," I say, telling everyone about my past, "A big group of guys came looking for Kira. Somehow I was able to appear human." I look at her, a little less friendly and add, "It was also that nigh that I found out how often you enjoy to go get drunk."

"Yeah…sorry about that." Kira says to me. The sound of a snapping twig makes all of us snap our heads around. A man with black hair that has a grey stripe in it, wearing a white suit and pants appears and says to us,

"Hello, wolves. I couldn't help but over-hearing your conversation. I'm here to collect Miss Star."


	10. Mysterious Man

**I am so sorry! I apologize that it's been so long sine my last update! Im on break so ill post another chapter later today! That's a promise. **

Kira's POV

We all spring up to our paws and form a defensive circle around Star.

"He's a wolf too." I say.

"No frikin dur." Tsume says. Looking back at Star, I see a look of pure terror in her eyes. She's shaking as if a tornado is trying to blow her away.

"Star, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"The pup remembers me." The man says. As he tries to walk over to her, Toboe and I each bite hard into his legs. As if we're just annoying little flies, he flicks us clean off of himself. I hit my back and head against a tree. Bleeding, and blacking out, I lift my head up to see Toboe already out cold, Tsume, Blue, and Hige breathing heavily on their sides, bleeding. As I black out I see the man lay a harsh attack on Kiba.

Star's POV

I stare around the clearing in horror. That man, that horrible, cursed man, has left all of my friends bleeding and fighting for their lives. As he walks up to me I ask him,

"Why-why do you want me?"

"Like I said when you were a pup-you're the prime candidate." He sneers. Frozen in terror, unable to move, I stare at the man as he surges toward me with a weird collar in his hand. He puts it around my neck and pushes a button on a little remote-I black out.

***Dream Sequence***

I'm thrown into a little metal box filled with holes. I shiver as I try to shake off the nasty liquid the mean people sprayed all over me. Unable to do so, I begin to gnaw at the metal box-in attempt to free myself.

"Your not going to get out that way." I hear someone say. I look over to see an old, grey wolf locked in a metal box exactly like mine.

"B-but I have to try." I say to him.

"Save your strength-you'll need it just to survive some of the experiments these scientists do on us." He sighs then continues, "To think they're using a pup as young as you." I quickly hide in the back of the metal box as one of the bad people come by. They open the metal box that the old wolf is in and they take him away. As they leave the wolf says to me, "It was nice to meet you, young one."

I wake up to find myself strapped to a metal table. The man walks up to me-wearing one of those white coats. I see one of the needles in his hand and begin clawing at the leather straps that are bounding me.

"Moving around will only make this hurt more." He says, an evil grin on his face. He pokes the needle all the way into my muscle. As some weird liquid is injected into me, I feel myself growing stronger. My eyes widen, my vision expanding.

"Stop it!" I bark. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!"

Toboe's POV

I wake, still in wolf form. Looking around the little clearing I see that everybody else is waking too. Kira is running around the clearing in a panic.

"She's gone!" Kira barks, panicking. "That dude took Star!"

"Do you know who that was?" I ask her.

"I'm not entirely sure." She says. "But I remember the first night I found Star-in her sleep she kept saying, 'Stop it…it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.'" I watch as she aggressively paws and tears up the soft ground.

"We'll find her." I reassure Kira.

"If we all pull together I'm sure we can track Star." Blue says.

"Then lets get going!" Kira barks, and begins to run off. As I run after her I say in my head, 'I'm sorry, mom and dad.'

"Dang it!" Tsume growls. "Another damn river."

"That makes three since we've left the city." Hige groans. We're all in human form right now. After crossing the river than walking for about fifteen minutes, Kiba stops us all.

"Do you see that building?" He asks. Going on tip toe, I see a fairly large white building.

"It's a lab." Blue says.

"Star's in there." Kira says. "I can smell her fear like a rotten squirrel coming from it." Just as she finishes speaking, gun shots ring through the air. As everyone collapses, I feel something plunge in my stomach. I fall on my face, blacking out. The last thing I see is the man whom took Star away.


	11. Inhancement

Hello everybody! I am SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. For now on this story will be updated every Monday!

Tsume: why am I even in this story? I barley get any lines.

don't be a grumpy pants! Next chapter you'll get some action

Tsume: I better or else

Or else what? You kill me and you don't get any action at all; Hahaah!

Tsume: you don't own me, or anyone, are story can always continue without you

I own Star!

Toboe's POV

Waking up, feeling a bit dizzy, I find myself in a large cage. Standing up on my paws, I notice everyone else are caged as well.

"Hey, Toboe's finally up." Kira barks.

"Took long enough." Hige complains. Kira walks to the edge of her cage, reaches an arm out, and whacks him upside the head.

"Is there a plan?" I ask.

"Yeah." Kiba says. "When a worker comes by, look human." Right as he finishes saying that, a large door slides open. A young looking man stares at us, puzzled. Rubbing his head he lets us all out.

Kira's POV

As everyone walks out and away from the laboratory, I stop dead in my tracks.

"We can't leave." I say. As they all look back at me I say, "Have you guys forgotten the whole reason we came here?"

"We need to come up with a better plan first." Kiba insists.

"That's probably true, but we can't leave Star in there any longer!" I yell.

"I'm sure shell be fi-" Tsume begins, but I cut him off.

"No, she won't." I say, holding back tears. "You guys didn't see her when she first managed to get out. Not like I did…"

"Wait," Blue cuts in, "Where's Toboe?"

Star's POV

I lay, unable to move, vision slightly blurry, in a cage that sits in the examination room.

"We've boosted her intelligence to that of a regular human girl her age." I hear someone say. "The physical effects should wear off in no more then two hours."

"Great." I hear the man's voice say. I hear them both leave the room, the large electrical door leaving the room pitch black.

"At least I don't have to strain my eyes to see." I say, trying to cheer myself up.

"Star, hey Star," I hear someone whisper.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"It's me, Toboe." I recognize his voice right away after he says his name.

"How's you get in here?" I ask.

"Well, Kira, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue and I came to rescue you, but we were captured. We managed to get out of or cages by tricking a scientist in thinking we were all human. The others got out, but I stayed and figured id come get you."

"How'd you know I was-"

"I recognized one scent from this room-it was yours." He says. I hear the lock of the cage drop to the floor. "Hurry-its open."

"I can't move, and I guess wont be able to for another two hours." I say.

"In that case…" I feel arms come underneath my side and pull me out of the cage. "I got you." Toboe says, running out of the room.

"Thanks…" I say, slipping back into unconsciousness."

Kiba's POV

"Where's Toboe?" Blue asks.

"He must still be inside." I say.

"Heh, the runt probably went to try to find Star."

"That's what I should've done…." Kira says, a hint of regret and sadness in her voice. Just then Toboe appears, carrying Star, who appears to be passed out. Kira runs up to him and asks a bit frantic,

"Is she ok?!"

"I think so." Toboe replies. "I'm not sure if the humans did anything to her though." Kira looks at the younger boy in the eyes, and with a slight smile says,

"Thanks for saving my sis."


	12. Update

Hello everybody, trueSailorearth here,

I'm really sorry but this story is going on a Hiatus. I know it's been a while since an update and im really sorry I'm going to work on some of my other stories while I plan out the plot line so it can be its best!

If you see this on one other story, yes I know same goes there it wasn't a mistake.

Until next time!


End file.
